


Haircuts

by flightlesscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hinata gets a haircut and doesn't like it<br/>(got prompt from otpprompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

Shouyou looks at the stranger in the mirror, barely recognizing himself staring back. His eyes flick up to Kuroo, his regular hairdresser, seeing his signature smirk. He was obviously proud of how he did on Shouyou's hair. Shouyou looked back at himself. 

He didn't like his new haircut very much. It wasn't that Kuroo did a bad job, in fact he did an excellent job, as he usually does. The problem was that Shouyou didn't believe the cut looked right on himself, was all.

It was very short (2-3 centimeters? Shouyou isn't sure) everywhere except the top, which Kuroo only trimmed. Shouyou’s bangs were styled in a way he'd never worn them - swooping across his forehead and stopping just above his left eye. The top was messy like it usually was, save for the fact that it was more of a styled messy instead of bed-head messy. 

Shouyou smiled at his reflection and up at Kuroo, before Kuroo thought he didn't like his hair cut. Kuroo took the cover he placed around Shouyou's shoulders off and let the small teen up from the seat, lowering it first so Shouyou wouldn't trip. 

“Thanks, Kuroo.” Shouyou smiles at the man in front of him. Kuroo was actually a third year like Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi were, only Kuroo goes to Nekoma. Shouyou isn't sure how Kuroo got his job, but he never questions Kuroo about it.

“No problem, shrimpy.” Kuroo grins at Shouyou, already beginning to sweep up the hair (there was a lot of it). Shouyou smiles back and goes to pay the lady at the front desk (he thinks her name is Saeko, but she never wears her name tag so he isn't sure). After he gives her the proper amount, he goes out the shop doors and grabs his bike. As soon as he mounts his bicycle, he begins pedalling home as fast as possible. 

-

After 30 minutes of furiously fast pedalling through the mountains, Shouyou arrives at his house. He walks his bike back to the garage, trying to catch his breath. He waits outside for a little while; he’s sure his face is red. Once he feels his breath return to normal, he shyly comes inside.

“Onii-chan!~” Shouyou barely has time to prepare himself before his younger sister, Natsu, is flinging herself into his arms. “You got your hair cut!” She exclaims with wide eyes, reaching up to attempt to touch his head.

“What’s this about getting your hair cut?” The Hinata siblings’ mother appears in the doorway just then, wearing an apron that’s covered in flour.

“I, uh, yeah…” Shouyou trails off, setting Natsu down and scratching the back of his neck, which he does quite often. It’s a nervous habit of his.

His mother looks at him hard, making him turn to show her from all angles, before smiling warmly at him and hugging him. “It looks great, Shou-chan. It’s… different, but a good different, y’know? It suits you.” She kisses his cheek before exclaiming that she has to get back to her pie. Shouyou hopes it’s apple - his mom makes the best apple pies ever.

“Nii-chan! Skip rope with me?” Natsu asks, tugging on Shouyou’s pant leg and giving him her best puppy eyes. She knows he can’t resist them.

“Oh, alright, but I have to finish my homework first, okay?” He says and ruffles his sister’s hair. “I’ll come skip rope with you after I finish.”

“Yay!” Natsu yells, before rushing to play with her dolls. Shouyou chuckles at her before making his way up the stairs and to his room. Once he gets there, he tosses his bag on the floor and plops down beside it. 

He’d only just begun the first problem of his math homework when his phone buzzed. He checked who it was, seeing “Kenma” flash across the screen.

Kenma:  
hey wyd

Shouyou quickly replies.

Me:  
nm just doin hw hbu? oh and i got my hair cut!!! but im not sure if i like it :/ what do u think? will ppl make fun of me??

He takes a quick picture to attach to the message and sends it. He gets a reply a few seconds later.

Kenma:  
looks gr8 dude!! and if anyone makes fun of u just sic kageyama on them. they wont do it again

Shouyou supposes Kenma’s right, and laughs at “sic Kageyama on them.” He’ll have to try that sometime. 

Me:  
thx kenz

Kenma:  
np

Shouyou sets his phone down and turns on some music. He begins on his math again, flying through it, and starting on English. English was his worst subject, but he makes more of an effort to study and get good grades for it, because he doesn’t want to be yelled at by his senpais for his poor grades again. Sugawara is even scarier than Daichi when he yells.

He eventually finishes his homework and goes out to play with Natsu. They come in when it starts getting dark, and their mom tells them dinner is almost finished. So they sit in the kitchen and talk with their mom about whatever comes to mind until it’s time to eat. Shouyou eats quickly, excusing himself and washing his dishes. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep. I have a big test tomorrow and I need to be awake for it.” He explains when his sister asks him where he’s going. She nods and resumes telling their mom about her dolls.

Shouyou makes the ascent up to his room once more, looking at his phone on the charger and realizing that he’d gotten a text. 

Daichi:  
Morning practice is cancelled. Coach Ukai has to attend a funeral in the morning, so that’s why.

Shouyou sends Daichi a text.

Me:  
aw :c okay. tell coach im very sry for his loss!!

He puts his phone down and changes into night clothes. Once his head hits the pillow after he slides into bed, he’s out for the night.

\- 

Shouyou is walking to he and Kageyama’s lunch table when he gets a text from the aforementioned boy. 

Kageyama:  
hey i wont be at lunch today i have to make up a test. sorry

Shouyou types a quick “it’s cool,” before sitting down and eating his lunch. Since morning practice was cancelled, he hadn’t seen any of the team all day. He was very nervous about what they would say, and it’s been affecting his performance academically. 

People had given him lots of compliments on his hair, things like “It looks great!” or “Wow! Your hair is so cool! I wish mine was like that!” But Shouyou didn’t believe a word of it. He just didn’t like the way it looked on him. 

After lunch, he sits through another three hours of boring classes, in which he could barely focus because of his constant worrying. 

As soon as the final bell rings, Shouyou dashes out of his classroom and to his locker to get his volleyball bag. He rushes to the club room to change into training clothes and then races to the gymnasium. He greets his teammates with a nervous smile, unprepared for the attention and compliments he got.

Everyone said they loved his hair, even Tsukishima had something nice to say, except Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t say a word, though Shouyou knew he’d seen it.

Pairs or groups of three went to different spots to train together, and Kageyama and Shouyou were one of the pairs practicing tossing and spiking. Sugawara was practicing with Tanaka and Asahi, but Shouyou could tell Sugawara was looking at him with concern in his eyes. 

It was because Shouyou missed all but one toss in the hour they’d been practicing. He could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, but Kageyama was silent the whole time; Shouyou didn’t know what the taller boy was thinking. He didn’t even call Shouyou names today, and it made Shouyou very nervous of his teammate. 

“Hinata!” Shouyou whipped his head around at the call of his name, seeing Sugawara beckoning him over. He glances at Kageyama only to see the boy looking somewhere else, and slowly walks over to his senpai. 

“Yes, Sugawara-senpai?” He asks calmly.

“Something’s bothering you, I can tell. What’s up?” Sugawara sends a reassuring smile to his kouhai, trying to get him to loosen up.

“N-nothing!” Shouyou curses Sugawara’s ability to read people.

“Hinata…” Sugawara says in a tone that means he’s not going to drop this unless Shouyou spills the beans.

“I- it’s just, that Kageyama just keeps staring but he won’t say anything or even call me names when I mess up like he usually does and it’s making me nervous and what if he hates my haircut what if he hates me Suga what will-”

“Hinata, I’m sure everything’s fine. He doesn’t hate you, okay? The looks he’s been giving you say anything but ‘I hate you.’” Sugawara assures Shouyou. He leans down to give his kouhai a hug. “Everything’s fine. Just ask him about it later, okay? Practice is almost over.” Sugawara smiles at Shouyou, and Shouyou feels a lot less anxious now.

“Thanks, Suga-senpai!” He says while smiling. Sugawara just laughs and tells him to go finish practice.

After his talk with Sugawara, Shouyou concentrates better and hits nearly every toss given to him. The team begins stretching to cool down, and then they all head to the club room to change.

Tanaka and Nishinoya leave first after changing, dragging a hesitant Asahi with them.

“We’re gonna go see that new horror movie!” Nishinoya explains.

“It’s gonna be awesome!” Tanaka chimes in.

“Yeah!!~” The energetic best friends say together, and Asahi shoots Daichi a look that says “save me.” Daichi just laughs and tells them all to have a good time. They all wave as they exit, Tanaka and Nishinoya chattering excitedly about the movie. 

Daichi leaves next, saying he has to help his mom with dinner. Right after Daichi leaves, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi head out, as well as the rest of the second years and both Yachi and Shimizu.

All that was left was Sugawara, Kageyama, and Shouyou. Sugawara makes up an excuse to leave, winking at Shouyou on his way out. 

They were alone. 

“Kageyama-” Shouyou starts, but he doesn’t get far.

“I love it.” Kageyama whispers.

“What?” Shouyou is confused. Kageyama never says he loves something.

“Your hair. It looks really nice.” Kageyama blushes. Shouyou does too.

“Thank y-” Shouyou’s sentence gets cut off as Kageyama brushes a chaste kiss on the small teen’s lips.

Shouyou sighs happily and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama slings his own arms around Shouyou’s back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

They kiss for a minute or two, before pulling back for air. Shouyou smiles and pulls away a bit to lean his head on Kageyama’s chest, while Kageyama strokes and plays with Shouyou’s hair.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you walked in the gym today,” Kageyama admits. I’ve been wanting you to do that for months now, Shouyou thinks, but he only responds with a blush and a huff. Kageyama laughs softly, and Shouyou’s heart melts at the sound.

Maybe he does like his new haircut.


End file.
